Outlast: Whistleblower Montage
Outlast: Whistleblower Montage is a montage video highlighting some of the moments from the girls's Outlast: Whistleblower playthrough. As such, it uses footage from that series. This video was uploaded on September 22nd, 2014 and was the 150th video uploaded onto the channel. This video had Andrea and Mackenzie appear before and after the montage as the hosts. Clips Used Part One *Renae being grossed out when the doctor licked Waylon's ear *Andrea asking why the doctor licked Waylon before lampshading the entendre. *Mackenzie looking at the camera footage of Gluskin's pod and wonders how the doctors got the tubes up his nose so fast. *Rashae thanking the Variant for unlocking the door before he approaches and she sees his deformed figure. *Renae walking through the asylum when she sees the Walrider, she panics, saying that she thought she was done with the Walrider before entering a room filled with Variants. Part Two *Andrea getting jumped by a Variant and is annoyed when the Variant attacks her. *Rashae watching a Variant kill a doctor and enjoying it. *Renae noting the music change and runs into the Walrider. *Mackenzie looking at the room's condition and commenting that they're home and that they've made it. *Andrea moving through the cafeteria before getting jumped by Manera cutting open his victim. Part Three *Renae watching Manera eating his victim's heart and comments that the best way to a man is through his stomach. *Andrea walking around and seeing Manera, making her scream. *Andrea noting that Manera called her "meat" and says she normallt wouldn't oppose but knows that Manera wants to eat her. *Renae telling Manera to get away from her, saying that she is Batman. *Mackenzie looking at a corpse and wonders what his story is before seeing drugs and wanting to take them, but is annoyed that she can't. *Rashae looking on into the darkness ahead and does not want to go there, she backs way before realizing that Manera is behind her and she dies. *Mackenzie feeling relieved that she has gotten away from Manera and attempts to remember the lines to the song "Remember the Name". *Renae and Andrea going through the furnace room before Manera busts into the room, making them jump. Part Four *Andrea commenting that Manera looks cute. *Mackenzie commenting that being cooked alive is like one of her worst fear. *Andrea listing drugs before staring at the camera and says to the viewers not to do drugs and to stay in school. Part Five *Mackenzie walking out of the room only to run into Manera and gets killed, frustrating her. *Andrea trying to move but the controller doesn't seem to work. She pulls the cord and realizes that the controller has been unplugged from her jumping. *Rashae watching a Variant dunk a doctors head in a toilet and finds it funny. *Renae getting jumped by a person in the airlock begging for her to shut off the gas. *Mackenzie getting jumped by a Variant that is right in front of the door. She then comments that she's going to stand in front of a door so the person who opens it will get scared. She then admits that she'd have to wait and doesn't have that much of an attention span. *Andrea hiding under a bed which Manera finds her and drags her out from it, she then says he only caught her because she was distracted by his crotch. *Andrea celebrating her victory before the grates give way and Waylon falls to the room below, making Andrea scream. *Andrea looking at her shadow, she moves closer and sees something walk by within the shadows which makes her jump. Part Six *Rashae screaming when Waylon trips. *Andrea commenting that the Walrider would know how many licks it would take to get to the center of most people. She then gets jumped when Waylon trips. *Renae watching a Variant play basketball before realizing that the ball is actually a head. *Mackenzie jumping from one platform to another and then gets jumped by a Variant. *Andrea annoyed with the jumpscare and hopes the Variant will have their head twisted all the way around. Part Seven *Rashae hearing the twins and getting concerned. *Andrea commenting that the twins always introduce themselves by saying "He looks nervous". *Renae entering the basketball court and gets jumped by a head hitting a wall. *Mackenzie entering the basketball court and wonders where she is. *Andrea seeing a Variant running towards and past her which makes her panic. *Mackenzie watching the cutscene of Blair destroying the radio and orders Waylon to get up and punch Blair. *Renae sarcastically telling Blair that she'll just stay in the room and die. *Andrea saying that she's going to make Blair her bitch before screaming at a body getting thrown through the door. *Renae recognizing Father Martin and tells him that he's going to die. Part Eight *Rashae hearing something and backs away before finding out that there is someone behind her. *Andrea getting grossed out by the dirty water and leeches. *Mackenzie seeing a Variant masturbating and decides to record it. *Rashae watching in disgust at the Variant masturbating over the corpses. *Renae being annoyed that she has to switch off the electric fence again before seeing a Variant who attacks her. *Mackenzie being grossed out by the fact that the Variant is attacking her with his dirty hands. *Andrea panicking when something falls into the water Waylon is in and later says that she may have overreacted. *Renae and Andrea crawling through the fence before getting jumped by a body that has fallen from the tower. Part Nine *Renae and Andrea going through the bookcases before getting jumped by a Variant. *Rashae hearing something and panics. *Mackenzie hears music and goes towards the sound only to see a mutilated corpse. *Andrea looking in disgust at the mutilated corpse. She then walks away and panics when she thinks she saw something in the darkness. *Rashae and Andrea getting jumped when Gluskin suddenly appears when they attempted to open a door. Part Ten *Rashae seeing Gluskin and backs away, she then panics when Gluckin gives chase. *Andrea commenting that Gluskin is the most creepiest person she's ever met. *Mackenzie commenting that Gluskin is a singer and wants to marry and settle down, saying that Gluskin sounds like a quality guy. *Andrea thinking that she has escaped Gluskin before she sees him approaching. *Andrea stopping and saying that Waylon is a dude and can't have babies before jumping onto the ladder in the elevator shaft. *Renae and Mackenzie reading the words on the wall, Renae saying that it's sexist. *Andrea playing "Body Part or Dirty Panties". *Mackenzie hiding in a locker but is annoyed to see that there's a hole on it. *Rashae not liking what Gluskin is about to do to Waylon. *Andrea asking if Gluskin knows that Waylon is a male. *Renae looking in shock at Gluskin's torture room. Part Eleven *Andrea cringing and disgusted when Gluskin stabs his victim in the crotch. *Mackenzie reacting in shock when Gluskin stabs his victim in the crotch. *Andrea covering her eyes when she sees Waylon's penis. *Mackenzie shocked when she sees Waylon's penis and want to see how big he is. *Rashae noting Waylon's hairiness and thinks it's hot. *Mackenzie preparing herself to watch Waylon get her penis cut off and notices his ballsack. *Renae saying that Waylon was close to having his penis cut off and saying that she was so scared. *Mackenzie wanting to get a better look at Waylon's penis and hopes that it's not small. *Renae zooming in on a corpse's crotch area and sees that there is nothing there. *Mackenzie find it gross that she's crawling over the corpses whilst supposedly naked. *Rashae not sure what Gluskin means by "swinish eyes" and says that it sounds fancy. Part Twelve *Mackenzie commenting that Gluskin probably saw Waylon's penis from a mile away, flopping around and small. *Andrea reading the emergency evacuation sign and sarcastically says that it went well, she then gets jumped by the objective. *Mackenzie annoyed by a corpse blocking the vents before finding a second vent. She jumps into it and gets jumped by a corpse that she knew was there. *Andrea climbing up the vents and jumping at the corpse. *Mackenzie noticing the room she's about go into is a gymnasium and jumps in only to also see that it is filled with hanging corpses. *Andrea being distressed by the gymnasium being filled with corpses. Part Thirteen *Rashae being annoyed with Gluskin. *Andrea planning to go out a door only to see Gluskin. She hides behind the door and Gluskin walks into the room and spots her. *Mackenzie cursing Gluskin before seeing the corpse in the vents and says that it's good to see him. *Andrea screaming at the cutscene of Gluskin attacking him from behind him, and says that the game always maims the player and kills them. *Mackenzie finding it rude that Gluskin is implying that Waylon is heavy. *Andrea stressing that she hates the room they're in. *Renae watching Gluskin letting go of Waylon's hand and dying, finding it sweet. *Mackenzie telling Gluskin that they could've made love other ways. Part Fourteen *Renae seeing the burning church and wonders if Miles was in the asylum the same time as Waylon. *Mackenzie finding the SWAT's comments hilarious. *Renae seeing Trager's corpse which confirms for her that Miles was in the asylum the same time Waylon was getting out. *Mackenzie being annoyed that Blair stabbed Waylon so close to the exit. *Andrea enjoying Blair's death and says she wishes Gluskin had died the same way. *Mackenzie annoyed that she can't take a SWAT jeep and walks through the footpath. *Renae seeing Miles's car and gets excited that Waylon's going to drive off with it. *Mackenzie seeing Miles by the asylum's entrance and notices that he's attacking, Mackenzie telling him not to since Waylon's the one that got him to the asylum. *Andrea seeing Miles and is excited since Waylon gets to see Miles and that Miles lived. *Mackenzie and Renae finishing the game. External Links Category:Misc Category:Montage Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:2014